Electrical wires or communication cables, especially those of an industrial grade, typically use connector plugs to interconnect a cable or wire to another cable, and/or to a source or destination of the transmitted electrical current or signal. Such electrical connectors often comprise pin contacts which are plated for improved performance and/or durability. However, such plating on the pins tends to wear out with time and with repeated use of the connector. When the plating on the pin contacts of such electrical connectors becomes worn or damaged, the connector itself, or the entire assembly of which they are a component, is often discarded and replaced. An improved tool and method for removing worn plating from such electrical pin contacts is desired, prior to the pins being subsequently re-plated.